


【元宵】、【上药】、【折柳】、【荒原】

by raspberrywinea



Category: M/M - Fandom, spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21615322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrywinea/pseuds/raspberrywinea
Kudos: 53





	【元宵】、【上药】、【折柳】、【荒原】

【元宵】

白净的孩子会被挑出来，送到宴会上扮演玉兔嫦娥。

那之后，许虞的娘亲出门晒棉衾的时候，总是会把她的小儿子一起晒上。

【上药】

腐烂的葡萄和人类的躯壳，同为制作生物标本的材料。

【折柳】

【荒原】

他跌跌撞撞走在雪上，寒冷剥去了他仅剩的衣裳。


End file.
